


Two-Colored Orion

by kai of the wild (nakamoon)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, don't expect anything but fluff and taeyong being taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/pseuds/kai%20of%20the%20wild
Summary: There are two things in the world that can calm Taeyong's frazzled mind in times of need and stress: the first one is Funny Parrots and Cute Birds compilations on Youtube. The other is Johnny Seo, his boyfriend.Johnny isn't here though and Taeyong has to take matters into his own hands. Even if it means breaking in and stealing.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 32
Kudos: 299





	Two-Colored Orion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> hello! here's a little FLOOFY johnyong drabble commission for the lovely [carly!](https://twitter.com/taeyongseo)  
> carly, i don't know what i did here but it was very entertaining and adorable. i might've gotten tooth-rot. thank you for trusting me with your idea!

Midterms are quite possibly the bane of Taeyong’s existence, right next to Ten, Doyoung and going back home for winter holidays to visit his extended family.

He tries his best,  _ goddamn _ does he try. But being an overachiever means taking five different courses, a part-time job at the university’s café and volunteering at the cat and dog shelter every other weekend.

It all comes back biting him in the ass and sometimes Taeyong wishes he could be as care-free as the rest of his friends. Look at Jaehyun right now, scrolling through his instagram page and checking the likes his selfies get every five minutes.

“Sometimes I really want to know how the heck you’re passing all of your classes.” He bites the tip of his pencil in annoyance. Taeyong is never one for jealousy but Jung Jaehyun likes to test his patience: better grades than everyone in their friend group with absolutely no effort.

“Sometimes you just gotta suck a dick,” Jaehyun says, nonchalant as ever, not taking his eyes off the screen, feet dangling from the armrest.

“Point taken,” he sighs, “Good to know, by the way. Since Doyoung asked about you the other day, you know? I’m sure he’d love to know this.”

This, of course, elicits a reaction from Jaehyun. His eyes widen like saucers, phone forgotten, “He asked about me?”

“Maybe.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” His voice wavers, eyes shining. So much for looking cool and aloof to the rest of the student population. How funny would it be if Jaehyun starts tearing up? Taeyong would absolutely lose it. He can barely keep a straight face looking at his friend like this.

“I will tell you all about it—”

“Yes.”

“—if you let me study in peace. You’ve been distracting me all evening long and I really,  _ really _ need to finish this study guide by Monday. Exam’s gonna be tough and I refuse to suck an old, wrinkly dick.”

"I didn't—" Jaehyun snaps his close shut. "Ok, I'll just leave and let you be, I gotta go check up on Taeil anyway. But we'll talk about this later. Promise?" He scrambles up, taking his unopened books from the table on one hand and his phone on the other.

"I promise!" He calls after his friend, who waves back with a lazy hand.

Satisfied, Taeyong looks back at the book in front of him.  _ Where was he? _

Right. Aquatic ecosystems.

He's been studying for this class for the past week, he should be good, Taeyong thinks. A passing grade, at the very least. It's not like his grades are going to drop to the abyss if he doesn't do that well. But then again, Professor Zhang seems to have it out for him, such a pain in the ass. He probably hated last week's essay and gave Taeyong a failing grade. Which would mean his grades are not as good as he thinks they are, which would mean  _ he'll fail the whole semester.  _

And then his grades are going to drop, and he'll have to take extra classes and that'll mess up his whole schedule and he's going to get fired from work. And then he's not going to be able to keep going to the shelter to help out, and all the cats and dogs  _ are going to die.  _ The cats and dogs are all going to die because of Taeyong! Animal cruelty!

"I can't do this," he all but yells as he stands up, chair scraping against the floor, earning a few glances from the students a few tables away.

"Same," Sicheng from Statistics says, eyes dead.

The pressure is getting to him, Taeyong knows this. He’s going bonkers, bananas. He tends to get like this during exam season and there's not much he can do, it's in his nature to overthink every little detail and then explode from stress and cry.

"Ngh," he whines into his hands, voice small, "Johnny."

There are two things in the world that can calm Taeyong's frazzled mind in times of need and stress: the first one is Funny Parrots and Cute Birds compilations on Youtube. The other is Johnny Seo, his boyfriend. His big and cute boyfriend who gives the best hugs and cuddles and pats his head, telling him that everything's going to be ok.

But Johnny isn't here. He’s been busy all week long, studying for his own exams. Taeyong appreciates a smart and responsible man. It's just that he’s only seen his boyfriend two times this week, altogether for a grand total of twenty minutes. Taeyong absolutely, whole-heartedly  _ despises _ midterms. Keeping him away from his beloved, how dare they!

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and entering Taeyong Zen mode the way Kun taught him to.

It's ok. If he can't have Johnny he’ll have to settle for the next best thing: Johnny’s sweater. It's like a second-hand hug, right? Taeyong will take what he can get.

Before he can pause, think and regret his decision, Taeyong scrambles to get all his stuff, messily stuffing everything into his backpack, power-walking out of the library.

Game plan: sneak into Johnny's dorm, steal that one brown sweater that he always wears, revel in it. Possibly cry. Then go back to his own dorm and finish studying.

“Heh,” he says under his breath, the cold wind blowing the hair out of his face, “Johnny won't even know I was there.” As far as Taeyong knows, Johnny is out with Doyoung working on a final project or something equally as serious. A hard-working man. Taeyong’s heart trembles.

When all exams and projects are over, Taeyong needs to take him out on a date, they  _ deserve  _ it.

Johnny's dorm building is ancient, one of those decades-old brick buildings that have withstood the test of time, with vines and plants growing all around it. It's quite nice, picturesque, as opposed to Taeyong's dorm, a nicer building in the new part of campus.

He uses this to his advantage: Johnny’s dorm requires no key to get in, a mere student ID does the job. It’d be far too easy for a murderer to sneak in and kill his boyfriend, Taeyong shudders as he walks in.

There’s a few people hanging around in the common area, which Taeyong quickly passes by, not wanting any witnesses to his crime.

He jiggles the knob to Johnny’s room: it opens with terrifying ease. If a murderer doesn’t kill Johnny then Taeyong will, they’re going to have a stern talk about home security soon.

With a sigh, he enters the small room, smiling at the familiar scent of lemon and rosewood that usually accompanies Johnny, a scent that Taeyong secretly loves very much. It helps him concentrate.

His eyes follow along the walls, a few posters of american bands Taeyong vaguely knows, dozens of polaroids of himself and the rest of their friends, some of Johnny’s mom, some of his old high school friends. It’s a very warm picture, albeit a bit messy, Taeyong thinks it’s very Johnny, in the best of ways. As he looks around the room, his eyes are quick to find what he was looking for: a big, fluffy brown sweater. The one that makes Johnny look like a bear.

“Found you,” he sings, walking over to the chair it’s sprawled on. Taeyong takes off his satchel before hugging the sweater tightly against his chest. It’s so  _ soft.  _ He wastes no time putting it on. 

Taeyong smiles greedily as the fabric envelops him. It’s definitely not a hug from Johnny, nothing could ever compare to him, but it’s something, and it makes him feel better in an instant. He sits down, trying to collect his thoughts, chewing his bottom lip in thought.

Jaehyun is probably back in their own apartment already, waiting for him to get home. Taeyong should, by all means, hurry up and go, he still has a long way to go to finish his study guide. He pouts to himself, knowing no one else is there to see him become a pathetic whiner. He wishes he could stay here and lay in Johnny’s bed, wait for him till he gets back and then maybe they could watch a movie together.  _ Maybe _ kiss a little. But alas, the universe hates him and he still has four more chapters to review and very little energy.

He’s about to have a breakdown.

“It’s ok,” he lightly slaps his own cheek, “I can do it. I’m Lee Taeyong, right? Who’s better than me? No one’s better than me.” He pointedly ignores his own brain saying _ Jung Jaehyun. _

“So I’m going to look at death in the eye and pull an all-nighter.” This is a weird way of hyping himself up but Taeyong takes it in stride, “And if I die at least let it be after the test, I’ll welcome death with open arms. I’ll —”

“Taeyong?”

Taeyong chokes, the familiar voice stopping him mid-sentence. A drop of cold sweat drops as he turns to face the door frame, “Johnny.”

His boyfriend, in all his sweatpants glory, raises a single eyebrow. Taeyong must look a damn mess, talking to himself in the middle of Johnny's room, caught stealing his clothes.

“What are you doing here? Why do you want to welcome death with open arms.”

Taeyong opens his mouth once, then closes it again. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“I don’t know what this looks like.”

“Please don’t call the police.”

“Taeyong,” Johnny says slowly, closing the door behind him, leaving his backpack on the floor. “Are you ok?”

He sighs, “I’m stressed, Johnny. I just wanted—” he looks down at the floor, shoulders slumping. These past few days have been so exhausting. “I just wanted your sweater.”

“Oh, Taeyong.” Johnny says softly, Taeyong feels a little pathetic. Looking at it in retrospect, this was probably the beginning of a delirious meltdown. “Why would you want a sweater when you can have me?”

Huh? Taeyong looks up, eyes shiny. Johnny is smiling at him, utterly and  _ devastatingly _ understanding, his arms wide open. Not a second goes by before Taeyong throws himself at his boyfriend, letting his bigger body engulf him with warmth. “Johnny, I’m so tired.”

Feeling their chests pressed together is already a hundred—no, a thousand times—better than any flimsy sweater smelling vaguely of Johnny.

Taeyong feels the weight of the world lift off his shoulders.

“I know,” Johnny concedes, rubbing his arms, chin resting atop Taeyong's head. “You’ve been working so hard. Because that's the type of person you are, Taeyong, good and hard-working.”

Taeyong whines into Johnny's chest, embarrassed.

“And that means you can be a little fool too,” he continues. Taeyong tries to look up at him in protest but Johnny doesn't let up, “If you need to take a break, you take a break, Lee Taeyong. And if you need me to give you some pats and kisses, you tell me and I’ll come running. Every single time. Sometimes you need people and that's ok. I need you too.”

Luck comes in many forms, for Taeyong, it comes in the shape of Johnny Seo.

He nods, tightening his hold on Johnny, “Thank you.”

Johnny laughs, bright, as always, “No need. I really wanted to see you too. It's been a rough week, huh?”

“Horrible.”

“Do you want to stay for a while? We can watch a movie? Or just talk. I’ve really missed you, Doyoung's been driving me wild these past few hours.”

Taeyong pauses. He still has so much to study, so much to review, and his exam is in a few days.

“Yes.” He says with conviction, “Let's watch a movie. I’ll let you be the little spoon tonight.”

It's ok if he takes a break for today, it's ok to relax. And he’s glad, he's so,  _ so  _ glad that Johnny is always there for him, reminding him.

“Have I told you I love you?”

“Not enough, please do so.”

“Well, I love you.”

Taeyong loves him too and he's glad, oh, so glad, that they get to carry the world together.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe. cute. i'm embarrassed.
> 
> you can follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/ten_taeil) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/nakamoon)! if anyone's interested in commissions, you can find me there!


End file.
